NCIS ChallengeNo I In Goodbye
by jtbwriter
Summary: Written in response to the April 1st Challenge on the Special Ops Board, this is a “what if” based on what might have happened in the aftermath of “See No Evil”, and how the team of NCIS would react when two agents are in danger.
1. Default Chapter

NCIS April 1st Challenge- No "I" In Goodbye

Written in response to the April 1st Challenge on the Special Ops Board, this is a "what if" based on what might have happened in the aftermath of "See No Evil", and how the team of NCIS would react when two agents are in danger.

Inspired by "See No Evil", an outstanding episode written by Chris Crowe

("NCIS" and all characters are owned by DPB and Bellisarius Productions, and are only being borrowed. I promise to return everyone and everything back when I am done, but should DPB ever change his mind-I have dibs on Gibbs!)

Condensation slowly slid down the sides of the glass, leaving a wet ring on the table top.

Kate ignored it, listening to the rain splashing against the windows of her apartment.

Another Saturday home alone, the loneliness of her life only magnified by yet another broken date.

When the phone rang suddenly, she dived for it, anything to break her empty mood.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Abbs, don't forget that I'm going to be late tomorrow, okay?" Kate snickered, Tony was having way too good a time from the noise in the background, with someone yelling, "Hang up!".

"Tony, it's Kate, you must have mis-dialed." She smirked, then caught her breath as he rushed on.

"I have to go, just remember to water the plant on my desk, next to my files, ..uh, I have to go, bye!"

The dial tone sounded in her ear.

Something was wrong. Tony was in trouble. She had to call Gibbs.

Snatching up her umbrella, Kate grabbed her cell phone and ran for the door.

As she headed for her car, she rang Gibbs, worried when he didn't pick up.

"Come on, how far can that damn boat be from your phone?" she groused, pulling out of her parking structure, then stopping to let an old man cross in front of her.

Suddenly he stumbled, and Kate hurriedly got out of her car, absent-mindedly stuffing her phone in her pocket.

"Are you all right?" She called, coming up to him as he leaned against the bumper of her car.

"Yes, Agent Todd." The voice was familiar, then she gasped as the "old man" straightened up, then pointed a gun at her. Kate took a step back.

"Just open the back door of your car and lay face down on the seat. I don't want to have to shoot you."

Pretending to comply, Kate opened the rear door then turned, saying, "Look, don't do this to her.."

Kate's attempt to dissuade her attacker was halted by being pushed off-balance onto the car seat, then being tied down with the seat belts.

Before she could call out, a piece of cloth was thrust into her mouth, then the door was closed. A moment later the car jerked forward.

Kate felt her phone vibrating against her leg, and hoped Gibbs had seen the id and was trying to call her back.

Suddenly the car stopped, then the rear door opened.

"All right, Agent Todd. I'm going to bring you in to see a friend of yours. Not a sound now." The voice warned.

Kate felt the seat belts come off, then something being wound around her wrists.

Abruptly she was pulled upright, and found herself being led through a garage.

"Just a few more steps, Ms. Todd." As she was led down a flight of stairs, fear engulfed her. Halting at a wooden door, she watched the door unlocked. It swung open, then she was pulled forward.

In the faint light of the room was a person in a chair, arms tied behind his back. Tony.

Gibbs was having a bad time. He'd been awakened by the ringing of his cell phone, hearing Kate's voice only for a moment before he knew there was trouble.

The whole exchange was muffled, but he understood enough to know she was being abducted. He alerted the police, but by the time he reached her apartment complex, she was gone.

"Agent Gibbs." A policeman ran up to him as he got out of his car.

"Did anyone see anything?" Gibbs asked tersely, then was surprised by a "Yes" from the officer.

"One of Ms. Todd's neighbors was about to turn in when she heard the sound of a car and saw an person, perhaps an old man or woman stop the car. Mrs. Sandoval saw Ms. Todd being made to get in the back of her car, which drove off." The policeman continued.

"Thank you, Officer. I'd like to have one of my agents speak with Mrs. Sandoval, did anyone see the assailant arriving?" Gibbs wondered.

"Yes, the security guard. He confirms seeing someone park a small sports car at the curb, then stand in the rain until Ms. Todd started to drive up the ramp. We've secured the car for your forensics team. Here's what we recovered from it so far." The officer handed him a plastic bag.

Gibbs thanked the policeman, then saw McGee drive the NCIS truck up. As he got out, he turned to someone, and the head agent was surprised to see Abby follow him out of the van.

"Yo, McGee. Where's DiNozzo, and why did you bring Abby?"

The nervous agent trotted up to him, then breathlessly responded. "Sorry boss, I couldn't get a hold of him. Abby, uh, Abby.."

"Just happened to be there, so I volunteered to help find Kate." she added somberly, then Gibbs put a hand on her shoulder.

"I appreciate it, Abbs, but I'm going to need you to take what ever we find back to the lab. Starting with this." He said, handing her the bagged registration info. "McGee, keep trying to locate DiNozzo, so I can kick his butt. I'm going to Kate's apartment, try to find out where she was going in the weather.

As he started toward the assailant's car, Abby suddenly called after him, "Gibbs?"

He turned, then went back to her seeing her frightened expression.

"It's Tony, Tony's car was the one used by Kate's kidnapper." Abby used the plastic bag to open up the leather holdall, displaying Dinozzo's car information.

Gibbs swore, then said "Abby, take that back to the lab and see if there are any prints on it. McGee, go meet Mrs. Sandoval, see if there's anything else she remembers."

As the agents started to scatter, Gibbs whirled around.

"Abby, how long will it be before I get what you pull up?"

Abby sighed, "Gibbs, these things take time. You can't rush science."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

DiNozzo, you are a slob."

Gibbs disgustedly surveyed the back seat full of empty coffee cups, candy bar wrappers and other assorted trash as he looked for clues to his agent's whereabouts.

"Boss, can I give you a hand?" McGee nervously appeared at Gibbs' elbow.

"Ya think, McGee?" the older man was snappish as he raised his worried gaze and stared down the probie.

Swallowing hard, McGee stood his ground. "Yes, boss. I can help process the car. I spoke to Mrs. Sandoval already."

Refraining from showing surprise at his efficiency, Gibbs held his gaze. "Okay, what did she say?"

"Uh, Mrs. Sandoval was getting ready for bed when she heard someone going downstairs, then about a minute later she looked out the window and saw Kate's car coming up the ramp. She says it caught her attention because Kate apparently doesn't go out much."

That gave Gibbs pause. Kate, whose looks made almost every man at NCIS stop in their tracks, including him, alone on a Saturday night?

"Boss, that doesn't sound right, does it?" Gibbs sighed at the sympathetic tone in McGee's voice.

"No, it doesn't, have to do something about that." He muttered, then louder, "And?"

"Right." McGee went on. "Mrs. Sandoval says that an old man or woman, she says it was hard to tell, came out of the shadows near the driveway just as Kate drove up, then stumbled. She thought the person was going to fall, then Kate got out of the car as if to help. She looked away for just a moment, then she saw the person grab Kate and push her into the back of the car, then do something to her. Mrs. Sandoval said she reached for her phone, thinking something was wrong, then saw the person get in the car and turn north, just as the security guard came into view."

Gibbs winced inwardly, what did the kidnapper do to make Kate go with him or her?

"I also spoke to Tom Jennings, the security guard. He confirms what Mrs. Sandoval said, as a matter of fact his 911 call pre-dates Mrs. Sandoval's. When he saw what happened on his surveillance camera, he ran over, but was too late to get more then a glimpse of the car driving off."

Gibbs nodded. "Okay, I want you to finish processing the area around the car, wait a minute…."

He spotted something white on the wet pavement near the driveway, and going over to the area where the assailant had apparently waited, stooped and picked up a soggy white paper.

"McGee, where did this come from?" he asked sternly, then squinted at the almost blank page as McGee shook his head.

"I don't know, boss, never seen it before. What's it say?"

Frowning, Gibbs turned it over and over in his hand, absent-mindedly running his fingers over the damp paper. It had a strange texture, reminded him of something...

"Some kind of note, the printing is all smeared but, hey…." Gibbs saw what looked like an address in Georgetown.

Suddenly it clicked.

"McGee, take this to Abby. I've got a hunch who's got Kate and Tony."

Puzzled, the agent hazarded a look at Gibbs. "You do, boss?"

"Yep, just got to find out where, and more importantly, why?"

Tony gazed worriedly at Kate as she was forced into a chair next to him. Watching mutely as a rope was looped around both of them, he felt her arms bound against his.

Abruptly he realized her fingers pressed against his for a moment, and he grinned inwardly.

"We'll get out of this." He thought, putting his hand around hers and squeezing back.

"I'm sorry to put you through this, but it's the only way to get my life back."

The grey-haired woman's voice was regretful, then hardened in tone.

"If Agent Gibbs cares as much for you as he does in solving cases…well, you'll be home in no time. All he has to do is make one phone call. If not….then we all suffer."

Tony heard Kate make a muffled noise, then he saw a small figure in the shadows.

"What are you doing down here?" Her voice was angry, then immediately softened.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. Please go back to bed, I'll be up in a minute."

The figure retreated, then both agents heard a door close.

"See! See what I've done? I've never even raised a hand, let alone, well never mind."

Their abductor calmed down, then pulled out a cell phone and hit a number.

"NCIS".

"Agent Gibbs, please."

A moment, then a response. "Agent Gibbs is not at his desk, may I take a message?"

Pause. "No message, I'll call back."

As she closed the cell phone, the woman let out a deep breath. "Well, I guess you'll be here longer than I thought. That's okay, though. I've got all the time in the world."

As their assailant turned, Tony tried to get her attention. "Humph."

"Yes, Agent DiNozzo?" she came back to them, then untied his gag.

Coughing, Tony managed to clear his throat. "Could I have a drink of water, if we're going to be here all night.."

The woman shook her head, frowning. "I'm not that dumb, mister. You can have something to drink later. If you promise not to yell, I'll leave your gags off. One sound though, and I'll have to silence both of you."

Both Kate and Tony nodded, then watched as she turned to Kate and pulled the cloth from her mouth.

As his partner gasped for air, Tony watched their captor vanish into the shadows, then heard a key turn in the lock.

"Kate, you okay?"

Tony felt rather then saw her nod. "Yeah, you?"

"Well, other then having a great evening out with the guys ruined by being kidnapped…." He heard Kate quietly groan…"Tony…."

"Okay, so it was a rented movie and a pizza." He admitted, heartened to hear her chuckle.

"That's what I thought. Wait a minute…" Kate started wriggling her arms, then kept stretching against the ropes. Finally she loosened their bonds enough for her to get her hands near her pocket.

"What are you doing?" Tony wondered, then Kate whispered, "My cell phone, if I can just reach it…"

"Sorry, Kate, but you're wrong. "Casablanca is not the greatest movie of all time." Kate tensed, realizing Tony was letting her know their abductor was returning.

"Well, "Laura" is a good movie, but it's hardly a classic." She replied sarcastically, then stopped as the woman reappeared, this time sans grey hair and glasses.

Now Tony recognized her, and unfortunately, it all made sense.

"Let's try Agent Gibbs again, shall we?" She said, then hit the redial on her cell phone.

This time a familiar voice sounded. "Agent Gibbs."

"Agent Gibbs, I have two of your people. I like them, I don't want to see them hurt, do you?"

"Depends. Who do you have?" Kate almost grinned at Gibbs snarky tone.

"This isn't a game, Agent Gibbs. I'm going to hang up now." The woman huffed, then Gibbs interrupted her. "No, don't….are Agent DiNozzo and Agent Todd all right?" Tony heard the worry in his voice, and his stomach tightened.

"Hear for yourself." She held out the phone to Tony first. "Boss, it's Tony, I'm okay." He replied calmly, then watched as their captor pulled the mouthpiece away and put it in front of Kate's mouth.

"It's Kate, Gibbs. As you can see, I'm fine." She responded, then had the phone jerked away from her.

"Satisfied, Gibbs?" the woman said coolly.

"For now. Okay, what do you want?" Gibbs asked, anger in his voice.

"I want a truck at the back gate of the McHenry Stockade, filled with gas, at 9:00 tomorrow morning.

The vendors dock is to be cleared, and no guards or police are to be in the vicinity. A prisoner will exit the loading area and no one is to interfere with him. He will climb in the truck and drive away with no homing devices or tails. One hour after he leaves, I will call with the whereabouts of your agents." She added. "If anything goes wrong or if you double cross me, I will kill your agents."

"The government does not do prisoner exchanges when it comes to the military." Gibbs informed her. "There is no way my boss or any official will let me trade for my people."

Kate saw the cold smile on their captor's face. "They will, Gibbs. Especially if I promise to put each of them to death, very slowly, so you can hear them beg. I will call back in two hours."

She ended the connection, then stared at the two agents.

"I'm sorry, if he doesn't do this, I'll have to make other arrangements." The woman quietly responded, then left the room, locking the door behind her.

Gibbs stared at his phone. He knew who their kidnapper was.

"Damn."

He also knew there was no way he could trade for them. Just then Abby came into the bullpen, McGee trailing after her.

"Gibbs, we've got Kate's GPS signal. And," she beamed, "I know who's holding Kate and Tony."

"So do I." He growled. "Let's go get them."


	3. Chapter 3

"There, got it." Kate let out a breath then palmed her cell phone open.

To her's and Tony's astonishment, there was a text message:

"On the way, sit tight."

"All right, Kate." Tony grinned, then tensed as a soft footfall sounded near the locked door.

"K-ate, Tony?" a soft voice called to them.

Kate stared into the shadows, "Sandy?"

Out stepped a pajama-clad girl, and Tony groaned. Not this, how could the mother do this to her?

"Honey, do you know where we are?"

"Yes, we moved last month, but I remember the address, 145 South Lake Pond. I asked Mom if there was a pond, but she doesn't know." The child moved toward them, only her outstretched hand belying her sightlessness.

"Sandy, where's your mom now." Kate carefully weighed how much she should tell her, remembering how perceptive she was.

"I think she's on the phone. This is about Dad, isn't it?" Sandy whispered, sadness evident in her voice.

Kate took a chance.

"I'm afraid so, sweetie. You see, your mom thinks she can get your Dad home by exchanging Tony and I for him, you know, like a swap?"

"Dad's in jail though." Sandy sniffed, causing Tony's eyes to mist over. "They won't let him out for a long time."

"I know, but your mom, she thinks Agent Gibbs, you remember him?" Kate saw her nod and smile.

"Well, she thinks he'll get your father out to get us back, otherwise she might, not let him see us again."

There was silence, then Sandy's head lowered. "She wouldn't hurt you."

Tony tried to sound positive. "I know, honey, but she might forget, you know, that she shouldn't…"

"Shouldn't what, Agent DiNozzo?"

A very angry Julie Watson stood in the open doorway, a gun in one hand.

Tony gulped as Kate gazed calmly at the woman's face. "Why don't you explain it to Sandy, Mrs. Watson. She knows you'd never do anything to risk her being taken away from you."

At once her expression changed to one of shame as the girl turned toward the sound of her mother's voice.

"Sandy, go upstairs and get dressed, we're going to be leaving in a little while."

"Mom, you're not going to hurt Tony and Kate, are you? Please don't, I don't want you to go away too!"  
Sandy tried to hug her mother, and as the woman bent down to comfort her, the child felt the gun in her hand.

"Nooooo!" she cried, then made her way out of the room.

Mrs. Watson stared sadly after her daughter for a moment, then turned toward the two agents, putting her gun in her pocket. Kate stealthily tried to free her hands, managing to tear the tape holding her wrists. At the same time Tony slipped one of his arms free, then froze as the woman spoke to them.

"I have to go now, there's nothing left for me to do but take Sandy and disappear. I'm sorry."

From her pocket she brought out a rag and a bottle, then shaking some liquid onto the rag, came toward Tony. "You won't feel a thing, I promise."

As she brought the rag near his face, he sprung up, twisting out of the ropes holding him to his chair. Kate tried to follow suit, only to have Mrs. Watson wheel around and backhand her, knocking her back into her seat.

Dropping the bottle of chloroform on the ground, she evaded Tony's lunge then ran toward the door.

As Tony started toward her, the frantic woman pulled her gun from her pocket and fired at the broken bottle, causing it to immediately ignite and driving both agents back against the wall.

As the flames started to spread, fumes from the fire caused Kate to drop to her knees. "Tony, cover your mouth!" she gasped, then collapsed.


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs drove up to the front of the Watson house, followed by McGee and Abby and a very worried Ducky in a plain van. Speaking into his radio, he told them, "Pull around the corner, McGee, then take the back of the house. Abby, you and Ducky stay put."

"Jethro, be careful, remember the child may be inside." Ducky's voice responded, and Gibbs gave a half smile.

"I'll remember, Duck."

As he quietly approached the front door, he heard a scream, then looked in the front window and saw Sandy Watson running toward the front door.

"Sandy, stay back!" he yelled, then broke the window with his gun and climbed in. The girl was frozen in the middle of the living room.

"Sandy, it's Agent Gibbs, where are Tony and Kate?" he yelled and she turned towards his voice, panic on her face.

"Agent Gibbs, they're in the basement, there's a fire, I can't find my Mommy!"

He took two steps then picked her up in his arms. "I'll find her. I'm going to take you outside, you stay with Abby and Ducky, okay?"

She nodded, tears streaming down her face. "Hurry, please find her!"

Gibbs took her to the window then lowered her outside. "Duck, come get Sandy and take her to the van now!", he transmitted.

Retreating inside the house, he heard the sound of coughing, then followed the sound to a hallway where he saw a woman crawling on the floor.

"Mrs. Watson!" he called, seeing smoke billowing behind her. Over his radio, a voice crackled.

"Boss, I've found them, but I, " McGee coughed, "need help!"

"Coming!" Gibbs responded, then advanced toward the woman and hauled her up by her arm.

As she raised her head, she looked panic-stricken at him.

"Sandy, my baby! I've got to find her!"

"I did, she's safe, no thanks to you!" he snarled, not able to contain himself. He pulled her to the front room then handed her outside to an arriving fireman.

"Sir, is anyone else inside?" he asked, taking the now-weeping kidnapper from him.

"Yes, three of my agents. Don't let her get away, she's under arrest." Gibbs ordered.

Taking a fire extinguisher from the firefighter, he turned back to the interior of the house then lowered his head and raced down the hallway.

Finding the source of the smoke, he stood back and used his handkerchief to pull open the door, then ran down the stairs to find the fire surrounding a staggering McGee. He had a semi-conscious Tony on one arm and was trying to pick up a limp Kate with his other.

Turning on the extinguisher, Gibbs beat down the flames to make a path then yelled, "McGee! Take Tony outside, I'll get Kate!"

Somehow his voice got through to the dazed probie, who rushed through the fire half-carrying DiNozzo. As he disappeared up the stairs, Gibbs went to Kate's side, then picked her up in his arms.

"Kate, wake up!" he yelled, fearing the worst, then saw her eyelids flicker as he carried her out of the room.

"Gibbs!" A voice called as he came into the living room then saw Ducky standing at the window.

"Quick, Duck, she needs oxygen!" he told him urgently, gently handing her to the older man.

"And so do you, my friend." Ducky admonished him, as he led the way to a makeshift triage area.

There Gibbs saw both McGee and DiNozzo, greedily breathing in oxygen. Abby was actually holding McGee's mask for him, and he noted with amusement her arm around him. As Ducky lowered Kate onto a tarp, she started to moan, then cough.

"Easy, Catlin, breathe easy, my dear." Ducky took an oxygen mask and put it over her mouth and nose, then glanced at Gibbs as he worriedly looked on.

"Jethro, sit down before you fall down."

Reluctantly the older agent collapsed next to the others, then watched as Kate slowly opened her eyes.

"Gibbs?" she croaked, then a smile crept across her face as he took her hand.

"Hell of a way to spend a Saturday night, Kate."

She coughed, then pushed the oxygen mask away.

"I've had better. Where's Tony? And Sandy?" she suddenly remembered, panicking.

"Shhh, they're both all right. See?" Gibbs reassuringly put his arm around her shoulders and lifted her up to see DiNozzo grin at her. Just behind him sat Mrs. Watson, holding on to Sandy as a paramedic checked them out.

"Gibbs, what's going to happen to Sandy now?" Kate said in a ragged voice, and he tightened his arm around her.

"Well, until Social Services locates a relative, she could go to a foster home…." He suggested, then when she started to protest, "Gibbs, no…"

"Or she could stay with one of us. Be a big responsibility…." Gibbs knew he'd regret this, but he just couldn't think of how to get out of it.

"I can handle it, with some help." Kate gave him a pleading look, then Abby came up behind her.

"We can do it, please, Gibbs?" she added her patented "big eyes", and Gibbs let out an exaggerated sigh.

"All right, but don't come crying to me if she breaks your hearts when she has to leave."

"Thank you, boss!" Abby flung her arms around him, then went to the girl's side as the police went to take Mrs. Watson away.

"Kate?" Gibbs looked at her silently bowed head, then she gazed up at him.

"Thanks, Gibbs. Not just for the chance to take care of Sandy, but for rescuing us."

His eyes softened, "You're welcome, Kate."

Just then he heard the clearing of a throat.

"Uh, McGee?" Tony took the oxygen mask off his face and reluctantly held out his hand to the junior agent.

"Thanks for pulling me out of there. You did a good job."

Bashfully McGee shook his hand, then Gibbs added, "Yeah, DiNozzo, he did save your butt, didn't he? I think he 's earned the right to drop the "probie" label, don't you?"

"Uh, boss, shouldn't he …." Tony realized he was going to lose his fun time with McGee, then stopped as Gibbs added, "and I think you should start sharing your coffee runs with him too, don't you think, Kate?"

Mischievously she looked at Gibbs, then nodded earnestly. "By all means, Tony. You can start our first day back at work."

DiNozzo smiled sickly as McGee grinned. "That'll be perfect, Tony. I can hardly wait."

Tony muttered under his breath, "I can't."

TBC


	5. Epilogue

Tony watched the door to the elevator open, then saw a downcast Kate, eyes puffy and red enter the bullpen. His heart in his throat, she said a quiet "Morning " to McGee, then gave him a quick look.

"Morning, Kate."

That was all he manage without adding that he was sorry, that Sandy would be okay, that…..

"Tony?"

His head snapped up, then he saw she was standing in front of his desk, the beginnings of a smile on her face.

"Abby and I will be okay, you don't have to pretend. We couldn't have taken care of her without your help, honest."

Tony winced; his expression must have given away his feelings. "Kate…. I just don't want you to think that.."

"Tony." Kate quietly said, "I know you care. It's okay, I like knowing you have my back."

He flashed a grin at her, relieved that she understood.

"Uh, Kate?" McGee was hesitant, "What time are the grandparents picking up Sandy?"

"At ten. I'd wait to go down there until, about 10:01, McGee. She'll want your shoulder then."

Kate gave him a sympathetic smile as the junior agent looked at his watch, then dashed for the elevator.

As it opened, he almost collided with Gibbs, whose expression did not bode well for anyone who came in contact with him.

"Sorry, boss, I mean, won't happen again…" McGee blustered, then his jaw dropped as Gibbs nonchalantly waved him off.

"Just don't be there all morning, yeesh!"

Kate and Tony both looked at each other, then Tony hesitated.

"Uh, boss, everything okay?"

He was immediately fixed with a pair of icy blue eyes.

"Yeah, DiNozzo, if you count all the paperwork I expect you to have finished by the end of the day, why?"

Kate visibly relaxed as Tony shrugged his shoulders, totally mystified. "No reason."

As Gibbs sat down at his desk, he gave a quick glance at Kate, then smirked to see her doing the same.

"_Everything's back to normal",_ he thought, except…..

Another Saturday home alone. Kate hung up after placing her take out order, then sighed.

She'd tried, she'd really tried to reach out and not be so ….cut off. But Ducky was busy, Abby was out, Tony wasn't answering and …well, she didn't think calling Gibbs was a good idea.

As she flipped through the shows on television, Kate found herself remembering how frustrating, but curiously happy it had been having Sandy stay with her. True, Abby had all but moved in with her, but still…it was nice being needed by someone.

A knock at the door broke her daydream, and she went to look at the peephole before opening the door.

A familiar hat and glasses filled her line of sight, and she quickly opened the door. "Ducky, I'm glad to see you, but, I thought you had plans…."

He beamed at her as she took his hat and coat. "Catlin, I hoped to surprise you, you see, our plans are with you," he said. Affectionately she hugged him, then realized….

"Our?" she responded, then heard Tony griping, "Geeze Kate, couldn't you find a place with an elevator?"

Shocked, she stared as a sport-shirt clad Tony huffed and puffed through her door bearing a couple of six packs. Abby and McGee, each grinning broadly, carried in the familiar looking take out she was waiting for.

"We hi-jacked the rest of his kung pow, Kate, seeing as you didn't know we were coming." Abby explained.

"But, didn't you guys have someplace else to go…." Kate stopped, as a relaxed looking Gibbs carried in a bag bearing ice cream then closed the door behind him.

"Nope." he answered, "I'm afraid you're stuck with us."

A smile lit her face as she joked, "I guess I'll live."

Gibbs smirked back at her, then gestured with his head impatiently.

"Come on, Kate, where do you want this stuff."

Laughing, she gestured toward the kitchen. "In here."

As everyone crowded into her little breakfast nook, sharing egg rolls and fortune cookies,

Gibbs looked over his team, then caught Ducky's eye.

"To our team, Duck." He raised his bottle.

Ducky beamed, then corrected him. "To our family, Jethro."

As they clinked bottles, Abby's voice rose in protest. "Tony, you did so switch fortunes with me, give it back!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

Gibbs shook his head. "_What a family!"_

Fin


End file.
